Season 2
Season 2 of Total Drama After the Drama, began on Cartoon Network in March of 2017 and finished in May with Breaking up and Making Up In Hawaii. Episodes *E01-Duncan's House Party Hide-A-Thon-When Courtney leaves Duncan to look after their Hawaiian mansion, while she's out on business abroad, Duncan decides to throw the biggest House Party ever, but when Courtney's business meetings finish early, Duncan must rap up the party before she arrives back. *E02-Small Baby in the Big City-While Nadine and her mom go out shopping for a wedding dress for her cousins wedding, she leaves her baby brother; Todd in Brittany's care. Brittany asks for Gwen,Zoey and Lindsay's help with said task and they decide to take him to the park, but when Todd runs out of diapers, Brittany, Gwen and Zoey rush off to the store to buy more, leaving the baby with Lindsay. Bottom Line: BIG MISTAKE! *E03-The Big Move-When Noah decides it's time he and Owen move out of their cramped New York apartment, Owen has a hard time saying goodbye to their old apartment. *E04-Wife Swap-While Duncan is hanging out with Tyler, Owen and Geoff, they watch a show called Total Wife Swap. When Duncan brags about how easy that'll be, Tyler challenges him to a bet; to enter the show and swap Courtney for Lindsay, for one week. However Duncan finds Lindsay harder to live with than Courtney. *E05&E06-Party It Up- When TV producers discover Geoff's talent for music, they approach him to judge a show called Party it Up, a show to help find Canada's greatest partier. Together with Chris,Zoey and Duncan,Geoff scours the nation to find the best partier the world's ever seen . *E07-Zoey Pox-When Zoey catches a nast case of the measles, Mike decides to stay at hers and look after her, but finds that Zoey is a tough patient to look after. *E08-Snowed in at Christmas-After a successful last minute Christmas shopping spree, the Petrojivonjic family(Geoff,Bridgette,Brittany and Austin), along with Nadine get ready for Christmas eve, only to wake up to a snow in. Is Christmas ruined for the Petrojivonjic family or will a festive force have the answer? *E09-Cheergirl-When looking over old photgraphs of herself at school, Courtney decides to go back to school to get back into cheerleading and drags Duncan with her. *E10-Chaos at Con-Harold and his friend Desanto enter a Super Hero cosplay competition at the Sandiego Comic Con, but arrive to find stiff competition from Courtney a.k.a:The Human Cricket! *E11-That puts a Ring Round Things-After a luxury cruise holiday, The Petrojivonjics finally arrive home, but Bridgette accidently slips and loses her wedding ring in the ocean, so Geoff decides to hire a speed boat, from his friend Sharky and go looking for it. *E12-The Choco-Oink Mystery-After reports of stolen Choco-Oinks throughout the neighbourhood begin to spring up,Spud and Rock decide to take the matter into their own hands. *E13-Owen:The Squirrelinator-As penance for stealing boxes of Choco-Oinks while sleep-walking, Owen is tasked with clearing up a recent squirrel infestation in the neighbourhood. *E14-Viral Dunce-When Tyler's embarrassing sports fails are caught on camera, he tries to outdo the videos, by uploading his own viral videos. *E15-Anger Dismanagement-After freaking in the mall and hammering a mall cop, Eva is sentenced to anger management classes with Silent B *E16-The Flashion Mob- After Lindsay gains a new obsession of Flashion Mobbing(Taking pica of people in their various clothing)Beth struggles to hide her dirty fashion secret. *E17-Geoff and the Big Wave-While out surfing with Brody,Geoff learns about the world's biggest wave and sets out to ride it. *E18-Sleep Puncher-After watching an all-night Kung fu movie marathon and eating loads of baked beans, Owen begins to fight in his sleep, which spells big trouble for Noah,Kitty and Emma. *E19-Abnormi-Dave-Throughout his life, Dave has thought of the un-normal as weird and annoying, but when Dave decides to embrace will he take it too far. *E20-Going Wide-When Alejandro gets dumped by Heather, he slides into a deep slump and gains 20 pounds. After seeing him in his new state, Heather puts him on a get-fit-quick regime *E21-The Problem With Mal- After years of incarceration, after being freed from Mike, Mal finds it difficult to fit in with society and ends up seeing a psychiatrist, with bad results. *E22-Twin-Sanity!-Geoff and his family, visit his sisters, Amy and Sammy in Ottawa, but quickly regrets the trip after the twins constant bickering. *E23-The Longest Fart-Owen attempts to break the record for the longest time for holding a fart, but will the fart be too big to handle? *E24-The Hawaiian Lottery-When a romantic holiday to Hawaii is up for grabs in the local lottery, instead of cash, Geoff enters for him and Bridgette. *E25&26Breaking Up and Making Up in Hawaii- After the events of the last episode, Bridgette and Geoff head take their holiday to Hawaii.However while they're there, Geoff meets a radical surf girl named Kelsey, who he begins to swoon over, much to Bridgette's disappointment. In the end Geoff breaks up with Bridgette and proposes to Kelsey. Category:Cartoon Category:Season 2